mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Earnest Johnson
Earnest Jones Johnson is a character in Bully, and was the leader of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. Role in game Earnest makes his first appearance in "This Is Your School", where he is playing Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King''s Chess Kombat with Algernon Papadopoulos and Cornelius Johnston. During Chapter 1, he runs for class president against Ted Thompson, running a campaign focused around eliminating bullying, physical education and athletics in general. He attends Jimmy's fight against Russell Northrop in the Hole with Melvin O'Connor and his cousin Fatty Johnson. During Chapter 3, Earnest asks Jimmy to save Algie after Algernon goes to New Coventry with Lola Lombardi and incurs the wrath of the greasers because of his association with the girl. By the start of Chapter 4, Gary Smith has convinced Earnest not to trust Jimmy Hopkins, and, so Earnest turns the nerds against him. Jimmy is forced to fight him and bring the nerds in line, one by one if need be. The rest of the chapter has Jimmy working towards Earnest's plan, "Operation Trojan Cow". Earnest nearly sabotages his own plan when his dirty mind overrides his common sense and he has Jimmy take risque photos of Mandy Wiles. In the end, though, Earnest's plan is pulled off. Starting Chapter 5, Earnest agrees with Derby Harrington's idea for Jimmy to leave his mark on the City Hall. He can be seen with the other nerds in front of the library during the mission "Rats in the Library", although, strangely he leaves most of the talking to Algie and Beatrice Trudeau. During the school-wide riot, he sabotages the gym with Bucky Pasteur and Donald Borlinghathen. He informs Jimmy that Gary's "complete lack of morality" is an asset that he hopes to use to take over the school. Jimmy beats the nerds up, tho. After order is restored to the Dixmor Academy, Earnest is one of the students that can be seen cheering Jimmy on for some reason. Quotes Personality and traits Earnest is the leader of the Nerds and rules his gang with an iron fist. He is simultaneously intelligent and arrogant. He also has a dirty mind, with Jimmy Hopkins catching him muttering fantasies to himself on one occasion. He's regularly in the possession of dirty magazines that, according to his own dialogue, sometimes lends out and has trouble getting back. His enjoyment of such materials tends to completely override his common sense. He is also very good at coming up with plans and strategies as the entire campaign against the the Jocks was planned out by him. Smart boy. Despite his intelligence, he is seemingly easy to manipulate as Gary Smith manages to do this twice (but then again, who doesn't get manipulated by Gary?). He is also very interested in getting revenge against the Jocks and seems to want to place his gang in a higher status in the social pecking order. Earnest is a coward, choosing to fight Jimmy from above and surrenders as soon as Jimmy has brought him down to the same level. To be fair, he is physically weak. He has difficulty taking responsibility for his actions as he blames Jimmy solely for the jocks' retaliation for the explicit pictures of the cheerleader, Mandy Wiles, despite the fact it was his idea for Jimmy to take the pictures. Judging by the speech Earnest makes while running for class president, he disapproves of schools teaching non-academic subjects, and advocates the complete dismantling of the Academy's athletics program. He also fancies himself a revolutionary, like Mikhail Chachovich or something. He frequently refers to his gang members as "compadres" or "amigos", and during "Complete Mayhem", even dresses up in a pseudo-military getup. Total Drama:TBBMT In the competition, Johnson is a savvy tech-geek, who sees himself as a ladies' man than more of a nerd. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or those as he thinks are cool. His self-named "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants such as Trent Northwick, he's former schoolmate. Earnest's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Johnson likes to think that he is the "cool guy", but his biographies suggest that he is not cool at all. It is highly suggested through Earnest's huge crush on Kinzie Kensington that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make them happy - even give her up to another guy. Johnson may be a sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. He shifts to the receiving end of a major fixation in ''Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Total Drama fan-turned contestant and another of his former schoolmates, Angie Ng joins to his hip, despite his continuous protests. Eventually, however, Earnest comes to value her devotion and sees her as his best friend. This is further supported in one of the last scenes where Johnson is being hugged by Ng, and, although she would have disturbed him before, he is now smiling, and is now definitely happy. Trust me. Trivia *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': C- **'Science': A **'English': A **'History': A+ **'Math': A- **'Biology': A- **'Chemistry': B+ **'Geography': D+ **'Music': D- **'Photography': B- **'Shop': C- **'Home Economics': B+ Gallery Nerds_drawn.jpg|Earnest drawn with his nards. Earnest_Johnson.png|Johnson's fae. Jhonson.jpg|Jhonson before the debate. Jhonson_w_magizin.png|Hopkins spying on a pervy Earnest. Juri_bullying_Earnest.png|Karamazov giving Earnest a wedgie. Earnest's_boys_and_gals.jpg|Earnest and his gang look angry. Earnest.jpg|If this ain't a real life Earnest then I don't know who is. Category:Bully Category:Characters Category:Perverts Category:Gang Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Evil Genius Category:Daft gits Category:Americans Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Wimps Category:Ugly people Category:Geniuses Category:Needs editing Category:Nerds Category:Neutral Good